This Is Real
by The Temporal Queen
Summary: "I must have really had a lot to drink last night, Colin thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Then he got his first glimpse of the room and almost fell out of bed. It was Merlin's room. His character Merlin's room."


**A/N: Hello my Temporal subjects! Welcome to my new fanfiction! I already have quite a few chapters for the other one written and I wanted to get this one out there. I had actually written this a while ago on Colin Morgan's b-day, but it has taken me awhile to 1) actually remember I'd written it and 2) create an account and upload it. But here it is, despite all that! I'm interested to see how you wonderful people like it. And yes, it is supposed to be somewhat confusing but please feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. But how awesome would it be if I (or any of us) actually did?**

* * *

Colin Morgan slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. Yesterday had been his 28th birthday and his friends had made sure he didn't even see his bed until, like, 3 o'clock in the morning. He had chased everyone out of his flat then because he really was tired and he could appreciate the joys of being 28 when he wasn't about to drop from sheer exhaustion. He had hurried off to bed and fallen right asleep. He was surprised he'd even made it to the bed.

Except something about his bed was different. It was harder than it should be, and the sheets were a lot scratchier.

I must have really had a lot to drink last night, Colin thought, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Then he got his first glimpse of the room and almost fell out of bed. It was Merlin's room. His character Merlin's room.

He groaned. How did he even get on set? Especially considering the set had probably been dismantled by now.

Bradley. Definitely Bradley. It was just like Bradley to think it would be funny to make him believe he was actually in Camelot. He would probably consider it his birthday present to Colin.

Colin, however, was not the least bit thankful. Now he had to find a way back home, requiring a lot more work than he wanted to do today. Plus he had a massive headache that didn't show any signs of going away anytime soon.

He slowly got out of bed and stood up.

Oh, even better, Colin thought to himself after looking at what he was wearing. I'm wearing Merlin's night clothes, too. How did Bradley even get them? I swear I'm going to kill that blonde.

Colin made his way to the door and walked out, wanting to get out of the studio as soon as possible. He didn't realize the lack of stage lights on the ceiling or the fact that sunlight was streaming out of the window, something that shouldn't happen if he was really inside. No, Colin Morgan didn't notice, or maybe didn't _want_ to notice, these things. He just walked out the door.

From the door he journeyed down the small staircase to the physician's quarters. There he walked toward the exit to the room, contemplating what would be the best murder weapon to use on Bradley. Then he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks.

Colin Morgan was halfway to the door when he saw it. Actually, more like who. There, sleeping on a cot, lay Richard Wilson.

"Richard?" Colin said, as the old man stirred awake.

"Merlin?" he said, looking over at Colin.

"Oh, don't tell me you're in on this too. What, did Bradley bribe you or something?"

Richard just looked at him with a very confused expression on his face. "Merlin, I don't understand. What happened to your voice? Whose Richard and Bradley? I think you may have had too much to drink last night. You're spewing nonsense. Here, let me make you a tonic that should help."

Colin just raised an eyebrow. "I know you've been acting longer than I have Richard and your confusion does look genuine, bravo to you on that, but this is going too far. I've got the joke, all right. Now where are my real clothes so I can get home without looking like I live in the dark ages? "

Suddenly the old man walked over and put his hand on Colin's forehead. "You don't have a fever. However I will prescribe a potion that should help with the brain confusion and the strange speech."

Now Colin was mad. "Would you stop it? There is nothing wrong with me. But I do think there's something wrong with you!"

Colin knew he was probably giving Richard the reaction he wanted, with the yelling and the frustration. But Colin was starting to get a little scared now. Why wouldn't Richard just stop? He had gotten the joke. Now he just really wanted to go home.

"Fine. I'm going to stop playing now. I'm leaving. I'm going home." Colin said, and turned on his heel to start walking towards the door.

He had his hand on the door to open it, but someone else did that first.

Colin suddenly found himself face-to-face with Bradley James, the blonde who had started this all.

"Oh great, look who decided to show up!" Colin yelled, giving Bradley the evil eye.

"Ummm, Merlin are you alright? You seem more idiotic than usual. Which is a surprise given your brilliant track record." Bradley said, looking at Colin with annoyance in his eyes.

Colin just crossed his arms. "This is very funny Bradley. Seriously, you should win an award."

Bradley rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm going to pretend you are totally in your right mind and just order you to do chores so I can get out of here as soon as possible."

Colin laughed. "You even got the whole get-up too, with the chainmail and the red cloak. Very convincing."

"Yes, Merlin, I do have the chainmail and the cloak considering I had to _dress myself_, because my lazy manservant wouldn't wake up and cater to my every need like he's supposed to!"

Now Colin's eyes narrowed. There was a line in these sort of pranks and he was pretty sure Bradley had just crossed it. "Is that what you want me to do, Bradley? Play my part? You know, this could be considered harassment. I could call the police."

Colin actually wasn't sure if that last part was true, but it sounded good. Plus, this prank was starting to scare him. He knew Bradley was a known jokester and quite a bit tougher than Colin if he was honest with himself, but this was new. And it was seriously starting to worry Colin.

How seriously was Bradley taking this?

"Look, Merlin, you obviously had too much to drink last night with Gwaine so I'm going to let you off with a warning, but next time-"

"Bradley-"

"ENOUGH WITH THE GODDAMN BRADLEY! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Sire," Richard interjected, "he's merely confused. You know how Merlin gets. I-"

But that's when they heard the screams. Bradley rushed to the window and looked out worriedly. Colin followed him, wondering what there could possibly be to see outside of a stage window.

It was a village. And not just any village. An exact replica of what Camelot looked like, according to the CGI on the show. Suddenly it hit Colin. This was no prank set up by Bradley. Colin had somehow gotten transported inside his old show before it ended, if Bradley standing next to him was anything to go by. If that even was Bradley, which given his current circumstances Colin was seriously starting to doubt. This was no joke.

This was real.

* * *

Far, far away, Merlin woke up in a very strange new place, wondering why the hell the box beside his head was blinking a bright red 7:30 and creating a very strange and obnoxious beeping noise.

* * *

**A/N: So basically for Colin the show has ended but for our lovely characters the story is still going strong (probably somewhere in season 5), if anyone was confused about that bit. I don't really know if I should continue with this, it's somewhat of a strange idea, so I was wondering if you guys could maybe let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing? Please? If it is worth continuing, is there anything you guys want to see happen? Let me know if you can, I'll love you anyways!**

**Farewell my Temporal subjects!**

**-The Temporal Queen**


End file.
